The Commoners of Ouran High School
by DemonicAngel406
Summary: Now that Haruhi and Natsu Fujioka are in high school they choose the most promising high school, or so they thought, after opening a certain clubs door their life changes. Can Natsu learn to trust other people and share Haruhi with others or will she drive them away? Will they learn that they need other people in their lives or refuse the help? Parings: Hika/OC/Kao & Tama/Haru


**The Commoners at Ouran High School**

_****DISCLAIMER** I do not own OHSHC I only own Natsu and the plot**_

OC Profile: Name: Natsu Fujioka (me) | Age: 15 | Blood Type: O | Hair: Short Boy-like Brown | Eyes: Brown | Gender: Female (commonly mistaken as a boy because of how she dresses like a boy, her hair, and how she acts)

**Prologue**

The Fujioka twins, Haruhi, and Natsu, were identical twins with similar personalities. The only people who could tell them apart were their mother and their selves. They still were friendly to other people and nicely corrected people who called them the wrong names. They understood that people had some trouble telling them apart but they still were polite, they didn't care if other people couldn't tell who was who, the only person other than their selves who could tell who was who died when they were 5. The Fujioka twins decided then to never completely let other people distinguish who was who because they knew they would want to know them better and they would end up opening up to other people. The day their mother died they fully understood that there were two worlds, them and everyone else; they knew that the others who found their way into their barrier usually left after a while and didn't come back. Learning that they would only have one another, they depended on each other, and took care of each other while helping their dad. From then on the only people who received their love were each other and their dad. They thought this thought until they met the unusual boys of a certain club.

**Chapter 1**

"Starting today you are hosts in this host club"

_Natsu's pov_

Because my older twin sister Haruhi Fujioka cut her hair I cut mine to match hers. She didn't mind because we both thought it was cool to have our hair like this, short and boy-like, our father thought that I shouldn't have cut my hair to but he didn't stop me from cutting it. Anyway, we were getting ready for our new school, Ouran Academy, and since we didn't have the uniforms, we wore matching outfits; Haruhi wore a pair of black dress pants with brown dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a slightly off burgundy sweater. I wore the same thing only my sweater was a little darker, than hers, we got our clothes from our dad's old clothes. We both wore glasses both sets being the color black. Because we looked like boys we could rock the look. We went to school, and after getting our schedules, we made our way to our new class, 1-A. _'damn rich bastards_._' _I'm pretty sure they spent millions of yen on this school. Anyway back to the story, we reached our classroom and walked in hand in hand and looked at the sensei. She saw us and said, "You must be the new students. You can go sit in the back of the classroom." We looked at sensei and said together in unison, **"Hai." ** We walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. We paid attention to every one of our classes, we had every one of them together coincidentally, finally we finished our classes and went to find a good place to read and study. We went into all three libraries but they were loud and Haruhi whispered to me so only we could hear, "You'd think them having three libraries, one would be quiet." I nodded and agreed.

We walked into the south wing of the building and stumbled onto an abandoned music room. We said together, **"Music Room #3, this might be a good place." **We each opened a door of the double doors that led into the room but found 6 boys saying together, **""Welcome."" **We stood there in shock thinking,_ 'how could there be 6 boys in an abandoned music room?'_, and unfroze when some weird dude walked up to us and said, "I didn't expect us having 2 boys in our Host Club." He was standing way too close and Haruhi looked at him with shocked eyes, while I being the over-protective little sister, I looked at him and asked, "Why are you so close to my," He interrupted me by saying, "Momma who are these new boys?" I was a little more agitated at him but saw a boy that had glasses and black hair, he said, "They are Haruhi and Natsu Fujioka, twins, Haruhi is the oldest and Natsu the youngest."

The blonde person that we met first lifted Haruhi's chin towards him and started talking, "Well, what type do you prefer? The silent type (points to a tall boy with black hair and deep violet eyes) Mori-sempai, the loli-shota type (points to a small boy with blonde hair and chocolate eyes) Honey-sempai, the little devil type (point to a pair of twins with auburn-brownish hair and golden greenish eyes) Hikaru and Kaoru, the cool type (points to the boy that introduced us involuntarily) Kyouya, or me the princely type my name is Tamaki." We just stared plainly at him; I very so gently (not really) tugged Haruhi away from Tamaki-sempai. He kept walking towards us until we knocked into something and heard a shattering noise. We slowly turned around and saw a vase shattered on the floor. The twins came from behind us and the one on Haruhi's right side said, "Aw, you smashed the vase we were going to auction off." The one on my left said, "Yeah, but what exactly was the price for it?" Kyouya smirked and said bluntly, "You now have a debt of 800 million yen. How are you going to pay it off?" Haruhi and I looked at each other and said, **"Um, we don't have that much money to pay you back." **Then Tamaki-sempai said, "Then you can be the Host Club's dogs." Me and Haruhi were in shock and said, **"Dogs?" **

Haruhi was sent to get groceries and I was left to mop the floor where the fan-girls had drooled. Haruhi finally came back and I ran up to her and was going to say something to her when Tamaki-sempai interrupted me for the 2nd time by saying, "Speak of the devils, here are our errand boys. Did you get everything on the list?" Haruhi sweat dropped and said plainly, "Yeah." We walked up to Tamaki-sempai; he found the instant coffee and asked, "What's this?" We looked at him and both said, **"That's coffee." **He looked confused and some girl said, "Is that the one that's already grounded?" We face palmed and said, **"The coffee is instant coffee." ** The one next to the girl said, "So it is true that poor people are way too busy to ground their own coffee." Haruhi once again sweat dropped and said, "Fine, I'll take it back. Excuse me for not buying your fancy coffee." Tamaki-sempai dramatically raised the hand that held the coffee and said, "No, I will try to drink this commoner's coffee." Haruhi and I both gained an anime stress mark and said, **"You're being too dramatic." ** But he just ignored us and said, "Come on you two come and fix us some commoner's coffee." I was the one who answered, "Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." We started to walk when we heard the girl that was next to Tamaki-sempai say quietly, "Please, Tamaki-sama your stomach won't be able to keep that crap down. Stop playing with them already." We both looked at her and were going to ask her what it was about until Tamaki-sempai called us over once more.

We fixed the coffee but the damn rich bastards kept asking if it really was okay to drink until Tamaki-sempai asked a weird question that made the girls squeal and kya~ for at least 5 minutes after. Very soon I was tackled by someone jumping on my back; it was the little dude, Honey-sempai. I looked at him and said, "Honey-sempai please don't do that." He nodded and asked us, "Do you want some cake?" Me and Haruhi shook our heads and Haruhi spoke for the both of us, "Sorry Honey-sempai, but Natsu and I don't really like eating sweets much." He looked a little sad but asked us, "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He lifted the bunny towards us and blinked a few times. We stared at it and said, **"It is a little cute." **He smiled and left Usa-chan with us. We looked at Kyouya-sempai and asked, **"Is he really a 3****rd**** year?" **He nodded and said, "He may look small but he's a prodigy and is very skilled in martial arts, which is important in his family. By the way I will only tell you two this once, if you try to run or escape, my family has an army of 100 troops, oh and do you have passports?" Meaning: Try but you won't be able to run.

We stared up at him for a minute until Tamaki-sempai blew on the back of Haruhi's neck and caused her to scamper forward. She grabbed the back of her neck and said, "Please don't do that again sempai." He chuckled and said, "Okay I think you need help in being gentlemanly, now," We stopped listening and whispered to each other, "What is the word for him, idiotic?" (Haruhi) Another one of us whispered, "Maybe, ignorant, no but yes, hm?" (Me) Then it hit us, **"Oh, we got it," **He looked happy and said, "Oh did I strike a chord," Before he finished his sentence Haruhi and I finished ours 1st, **"Arrogant." **He twitched and went into some emo corner. The Hitachiin twins leaned their elbows on one of our shoulders and said, **"You guys are heroes. You took him out faster than we thought." **We blinked and Haruhi apologized while I stated, "But its true Haru-Onee-san." The twins laughed while Tamaki-sempai went into the emo corner again. Haruhi looked at me and smiled a hateful smile and said, "Say another word like that and I might find something to teach you a lesson Natsu-imauto-san~." My eye twitched, "Whatever." The weird devil twins spoke up, the one that I think is Hikaru that was now hugging me said, "Tono, no matter what you teach them, they won't get girls to look at them the way they are now." Haruhi answered while she was being hugged that I think is Kaoru, "We don't need girls to look at us." Kaoru made a 'tsking' sound and he took off Haruhi's glasses while Hikaru followed his twin and took off my glasses as well. They both looked at us with shock while we both said, **"Hey we need those, we can't see without them." **Then Tamaki-sempai snapped his fingers after looking at me and Haruhi and said, "Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins nodded and with a quick 'yes boss' they dragged us to the changing room. We had heard Tamaki-sempai saying, "Kyouya, my hair stylist. Mori-sempai, go to the eye doctors and get them contacts. Honey-sempai, go eat some cake."

The twins pushed us into the changing room behind the curtain and looked at us and said, **"Change into this." **They almost stripped us until we kicked them out saying, **"Get out we can change without your help."** After putting the uniforms on, we had our hair worked on, had contacts put in, and walked out of the changing room, and the Host Club just stared at us in awe. We stood there fixing our ties the same way and finally said, **"So why are we like this?" **Tamaki-sempai grinned and said, "Since we have made you two over, you will now be stepping up the ranks and become hosts. You now have to be a host to pay off your debt." I'm pretty sure were both had the same thought, _'Damn you rich bastards'_, and it started, our time as hosts.

Haruhi being the charmer that she is was a natural while I was emotionless. The girls were cooing over Haruhi and kept asking questions until they asked about our family. Haruhi decided to tell them, "When we were 5 our mother died and we were left with nobody but our dad, when we were little only our mother knew which of us was which but when she died no one could tell us apart. We had to cook clean and take care of each other." They started tearing up but I was agitated or even angry, but yet I didn't show any emotion and said, "You don't need to cry because of it, it was our problem but we're fine now." The girls still were tearing up, me and Haruhi both said, **"Please, don't cry." **They kind of stopped and we shot a look at each other and she smiled but we both said, **"It was kind of cute to see that you cared for us." **The girls went kya~ for a minute and one of the girls asked us, "I-is it okay for us to request you guys tomorrow?" We smiled and said together, **"Of course ladies." **Tamaki-sempai called us over to him and some girl. When we got there we noticed that the girl was the same girl that spoke to her-self earlier. Tamaki-sempai looked at us and motioned towards the girl, "Haruhi, Natsu, this is Princess Ayakoshi." Haruhi smiled while I couldn't help but grin and we said, **"Nice to meet you ma'am." **Tamaki-sempai couldn't stand it and had to hugged Haruhi in a death hug and spin her around. I couldn't take it and somehow I ended up piggy back style on his back practically choking him when Mori-sempai took Haruhi and me away from Tamaki-sempai.

After the Host Club was closed Haruhi and I went to find our bags that so conveniently fell into the fountain with all our stuff poured out. I ran passed a brunette and stopped when I heard her talking, "Which ever one you are, you do realize you're wasting your time by trying to get close to the Hosts. They are Blue Bloods and you're just a commoner, learn your own place." And with that she walked away, I was confused but still went back to running. When I reached the front exit to go to the fountain, Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai were in the fountain searching for something, I saw my bag out of the fountain. I stopped, I knew I was losing Haruhi from our world where no one could hurt us, and I just hoped she didn't get hurt.

_HIKARU'S POV_

I was about to go home with Kaoru when I saw Natsu watching Haruhi and Tono at the fountain. I walked up to him and said, "Watching Tono and Haruhi?" He looked at me and smiled but there was a hint of pain behind it and he said, "Maybe. There is something in the way Tamaki-sempai looks at Haruhi; he looks like he might be developing feelings for him, slightly. I'm just scared that Haruhi will leave me alone like everyone else has." I looked at his eyes that were full of worry and said, "I'm pretty sure Haruhi won't leave you. He's not that kind of person, you know that." He nodded and smiled, "Thank you Hikaru." I went wide-eyed, "How did you know I was Hikaru?" He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Because I just know that you are Hikaru." And with that he started to walk towards the garden. I was confused but without any thought about what he meant I went to the car with my brother and went home.

_HARUHI'S POV_

After finding my bag, I got it out of the fountain and since Natsu's bag was in there to I got hers out as well. Tamaki-sempai found me and said, "Kyouya was pretty mad that you missed out on club activities. What are you doing in there and how did you get your bag in the fountain?" I answered each question, "Someone threw mine and Natsu's bag in here and I came to fish them out of here but I can't find my wallet and it has our food money for tonight." He went into the fountain with me and found my wallet for me and gave it back. I thanked him and went to find Natsu. I found her in the school's garden, and walked up to her. "Hey Natsu, let's go home." She nodded and we left to go home. I wouldn't help think back to that girl that I had passed by and what she had said. I wonder if she wanted something.

_~Flashback~_

(Red Head): Either one of the Fujioka twins you are. don't waste your time trying to get attention from Tamaki for any longer. He will get done with playing with you after a while. He is a Blue Blood and you are just commoner, he is only trying to make to make you a gentlemen don't flatter yourself with friends with him.

_~Flashback End~_

_Natsu's pov_

I kept thinking about that damn brunette that had spoken to me earlier. I wonder if she was jealous of Haruhi and me.

_~Flashback~_

_(Brunette): __"Whichever one you are, you do realize you're wasting your time by trying to get close to the Hosts. They are Blue Bloods and you're just a commoner, learn your own place."_

_~Flashback~_

That bitch can go to hell if thinks I will give up easily. Just wait and see she won't be like that for long. The next day during the host club Haruhi and I were requested to different tables. 'Princess' Ayakoshi was at Haruhi's table and I had that brunette from yesterday at mine. I looked at her and asked, "What are requesting me if you don't me if you don't like, unless you're jealous." I smirked at the end my statement she looked shocked, "Did I find the right button to push." She got up, slapped me, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD BE JEALOUS OF A COMMONER THAT DOES NOT KNOW HIS PLACE!?" I looked at her still smirking and said, "Do you realize you just stated the real reason you should not have spoken to me. You have just embarrassed yourself while you insulted me. Do you feel better that you can get away with being a heartless girl that's only ugly because she can't stand to be nice to anyone in her lifetime." After I finished I propped my hand on my left hand with my hand still on my right cheek from where she slapped me. The brunette took her tea cup and poured it over my head and ran out the room, while I still smirked. They closed the host after what happened with me and Haruhi. I got up and walked towards Haruhi and see her problem.

Tamaki saw what happened with Haruhi and banned Ayakoshi from the host club after he looked at me. He saw and heard what I had done and was glaring at me because I was still smirking about my success to embarrass the girl for what she did to me. He walked up to me and said, "Why did you do that to her." I looked at him and said, "She did it upon herself, if she wasn't a manipulative bitch I wouldn't have done what I did. Either way she saw the world through black and white, someone had to teach her a lesson and to be honest I don't care if you punish me. I did enough to myself in the past few years." He shook his head and said, "Even if that was her case you should have did something else." My smirk went away and was replaced with no emotion at all and I looked him in the eye and said, "She shouldn't have messed with me first. I don't need people bullying me because of my past or my social standing." And with that Tamaki decided, "Because of what you did, your debt is raised. Are you happy with what that brought you?" I spoke with no emotion, "It wouldn't have mattered what I said as an excuse you would've said that anyway. I knew the consequences but yet I still went ahead and did it. There is no reason that I wouldn't have expected it to blow over happily." I walked over to Haruhi and helped her up. They gave us each a spare uniform and we walked to the changing room, but not before they gave me a questionable look. Haruhi spoke to me after we closed the changing room's curtain, "Why did you do it Natsu?" I stated the reason, "She was jealous because I was only a commoner and the host club are Blue Bloods, therefore she took it upon herself to do something stupid just because she thought it was the best way to handle it. I just gave her a piece of her own medicine."

We got changed and walked into the club room where the host club members were waiting. They saw us in dresses and Tamaki was the only one shocked. He said and only directed it towards Haruhi, "Eh? Haruhi you're a girl." Haruhi nodded and smiled and said, "Yes, so is Natsu, and you were pretty cool a little while ago with Ayakoshi and all." He blushed like an idiot and then turned to me and said, "May I ask you were being heartless towards your explanations?" I didn't speak and only grunted, but once again he asked the same question. I got pissed off and said, "I don't have to be nice to anyone other than Haruhi." Haruhi spoke to me in a hateful way, "Natsu, you promised that you wouldn't start this in this school." I glared at her and said, "I'm only doing it because everyone keeps trying to be nice to me when they know I don't give a crap about any of it." After that I grabbed my bag and stuff and slammed the door after I walked out of it. Haruhi spoke up to the rest of the host club and said, "Could someone please go after her before she does something else stupid."

_KAORU'S POV_

I ran after Natsu and found her right when she was about to walk down the stairs. I shouted out to her, "Natsu! Wait a minute!" She stopped and turned around and walked up to me. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Did she send you to get me?" She reminds me of Hikaru so much. "Yeah, will you come back?" She thought for a minute and finally said, "Fine, but I won't apologize for storming out of the room." I smiled and took her hand and led her back to the music room. She wasn't pulling back from me and I had looked back at her and she was looking down at the ground the whole time. I wonder what she's thinking about, but I only hope Haruhi and the others won't be mad at her.

_HIKARU'S POV_

I wonder if Kaoru and Natsu are okay, they've been gone for some time. Maybe she hurt Kaoru or they fell down the stairs. Will Kaoru and Natsu come back? Wait, why am I worried about Natsu? Anyway, Kaoru came back with Natsu right when Haruhi was getting ready to leave; I called out to her, "Hey, Haruhi your sister came back." Haruhi heard and walked up to Natsu, and slapped her. Why did she do that for?

_NATSU'S POV_

I walked into the room with Kaoru but when I walked into the club room, Haruhi walked up to me and slapped me. I let go of Kaoru's hand and put my hand to my right cheek as I looked at Haruhi with wide-eyes. She started yelling at me, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS HERE! WHAT IF WE HAD BEEN SUED OR SOMETHING? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF SHE DID SOMETHING OTHER THAN SLAP YOU AND POUR TEA ON YOUR HEAD? WHY DO YOU RUSH INTO THINGS AND NOT THINK THEM TROUGH! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO POSSESIVE OF ME WHEN WE ARE AT SCHOOL OR IN PUBLIC?" I stared at her and tears formed in my eyes, I could only whisper but gradually got louder as I spoke, "I'm only possessive over you because you are the only who stayed with me. You were the only one who actually cared. Why won't you see that I just want to be in our world without anyone ruining everything we tried to so hard to fight against?" She hugged me and said, "Because we're about putting everyone out of our world, we don't need just each other, we need other people to help us and be with us. You need to remember that, we can't stay on our own world for the rest of our lives." With tears streaming down my eyes I could nod and said with a whisper, "Why do we need other people?" She just smiled after pulling away, "Because we have to." I didn't say anything and she took my hand and guided me out of the room and we went home without saying another word.


End file.
